Young and Beautiful
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Josslyn and Spencer spending their summers in Australia with her father over the years. Fourshot
1. Chapter 1

**Young and Beautiful**

 **Summary: Josslyn and Spencer spending their summers in Australia with her father over the years. Fourshot**

 **Age Ten:**

Josslyn John Jacks let out a squeal and jumped onto Spencer's back, arms wrapping around his neck as she giggled softly, innocently. Her wet hair clung to her cheeks having escaped from her loose ponytail.

He let out a yelp as he collapsed. It wasn't as if Josslyn was all that heavy, being as skinny as she was. However, she was taller than him

She laughed loudly at that, falling into the sand, she smiled softly. "Thank you for coming with me." She said softly, turning her head to look at him. I think my daddy likes having you here, too." Her skinny fingers reached out, brushing against the scar on his cheek. He was rather self conscious of it, even though it wasn't bad at all. It was good for him to get out and be around people. Perhaps that was why his father had agreed to let him come with her to Australia. "I don't wanna leave." She murmured softly, leaning into him companionably. When she was back home, she knew she'd surely be ignored for Sonny or because of her mom's work or Michael. This summer was amazing so far. Her father and grandmother had already taken she and Spencer to the Gator Rescue, shopping, to museums, and restaurants. It was so enjoyable to be paid attention to.

Spencer shrugged. "I don't want to either." He admitted. Back in Port Charles meant having to pretend that he didn't know what his father was doing. It meant ignoring that his dad stole the Quartermaine company from his friend's older brother. He knew full well that the reason his father had allowed him to come here was to keep him away from whatever else he had planned, knowing full well that Spencer would've been unable to keep his mouth shut.

For now though, they had another week here. And both kids were intent on enjoying it.

* * *

 **Age Thirteen**

In the three years that had passed, Spencer had come with Josslyn to Australia for a few weeks every summer. This time was no different. He grinned as he hurried down the beach to meet Josslyn at their spot a little ways away from her father's house. It was one near this cave and apparently, Josslyn had discovered it at the age of five. He frowned when he rounded the corner and heard a giggle followed by a laugh that was distinctly male.

He raised an eyebrow as he walked farther, freezing in place as he saw a boy-older than them-sitting next to Josslyn, Frisbee in hand. He watched as the boy reached out a hand, placing a flower crown on the top of her head, causing Josslyn's cheeks to flush red. He felt uncomfortable in a way that he hadn't since he was nine and had that stupid crush on Emma. When he'd been jealous of Cameron.

"Oh! Spencer!" Josslyn exclaimed, blue eyes widening as she finally noticed him standing there. She stood up, brushing herself of as she stood there in her blue tankini, hair falling to her waist. "This is Peter. He accidentally threw his Frisbee over here."

"Nice to meet you." Peter said, nodding in the younger boy's direction and running a hand through his wet black hair. He turned back to Josslyn, giving her a smile that showed off perfect, gleaming white teeth. "Think about what I said, okay?"

And with that, he ran past them and back to his group of waiting friends.

Spencer's brows furrowed as he took a seat on the blanket Josslyn had set out. "What was _that_ about?" He asked of her curiously, wondering if she'd tell him.

She bit her lip, trying to contain the smile that threatened to bloom on her face. "Oh, nothing." She proclaimed at first, lowering her lashes impishly. "He just invited me to a party tonight."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He seems a lot older than us." Spencer asked hesitantly. No way Jacks would agree to letting his beloved daughter go out with what seemed to be a high school boy, right?

Josslyn rolled her eyes, too stubborn to listen to his worries. "He's two years older than us. That's hardly a big deal." She tossed her blonde locks over a shoulder and laid down on the blanket, placing her oversized sunglasses on her face to shield her eyes from the sun.

He didn't try and argue and that night, after dinner when Josslyn got ready for the party in what had to be the shortest yellow sundress he'd ever seen, he sat on the bed, legs crossed indian style and eyes on her, taking in the hair she'd pulled into a side braid and the light makeup she'd applied.

She looked lovely and sweet and he felt a yearning in his heart, wishing she was doing this for him.

"What do you want me to say if your dad comes in to check on you?" Spencer wondered, picking at imaginary strands on the blanket.

Josslyn turned away from the mirror as she slipped her feet into a pair of red sandals. "You know, you can come with me if you want. I'm sure that Peter wouldn't mind." She commented lightly, staring at him.

He shook his head negatively, running a hand through his dark hair. "Naw. I'm feeling kind of tired from today. I'll probably call my dad and talk with him for awhile, maybe watch a bit of television, and then go to sleep."

She walked over, sitting down gracefully. "Well, okay. I don't know what time I'll be back, but I'll try not to wake you." She answered sadly, leaning in to press an affectionate kiss to his cheek before standing up again, heels of her sandals clicking against the hardwood floor as she opened her window and began to climb out of it.

The next morning, Josslyn is giddy, cheeks pink, eyes sparkling, and a wide grin upon her lips. She's been humming dreamily under her breath every so often and Spencer can only assume her date had went well. Even her father and grandmother, Jane seem to notice. Things are changing and he doesn't particularly like it.

It's been a week and suddenly, Spencer and Josslyn have become Josslyn and Peter with Spencer feeling like an afterthought. He's had enough. That's why when Josslyn comes upstairs after spending the day with Peter and his friends, she enters the room that he's been staying in only to see him packing his bags determinedly.

"What are you doing?" She questioned in disbelief, freezing in the doorway, watching as he continued to pack.

Spencer stiffened at the sound of her voice and took a breath to calm himself. "It's clear you don't want me here. We've been here a week and you've been ignoring me AND your family in favor of some dumb townie you just met." He spits the word, _townie_ out like a curse. It's a term he hasn't used as an insult since three years ago when he discovered that his mother hadn't come from money. But he can't help it. He's hurt and he's feeling vicious.

Josslyn stomps over furiously and slams the lid of his suitcase shut. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?" She snarled in a fiery tone, sounding very much annoyed. "I haven't been ignoring you."

He whirled around to face her glaring up at her since she was taller than him by a couple of inches. "The hell you haven't! When have we hung out just ourselves or with your dad and grandma? When have you not invited Peter along?"

She stops at that and her mind goes whirring. And suddenly, she realized that Spencer was right and she feels her heart clench painfully. She breathes out an, "Oh." and steps forward, arms wrapping around her best friend apologetically. "I'm sorry about that. I guess I just got excited about my summer romance. I didn't mean to treat you like shit. Could you please not leave? I promise, I won't ignore you, again."

Spencer hesitated for a second before hugging her back, shutting his eyes as he nodded, breathing in the scent over her apples and cinnamon smelling hair. "Okay." He murmured gently.

Josslyn kept true to her promise and when she and Peter's summer romance ended right before she and Spencer were to head home, she found comfort in hanging out with her best friend and family all night.

 **Age Fifteen**

They're fifteen and Spencer's feelings for Josslyn have only grown stronger. She's went on a few dates and even had a boyfriend for a few months this past school year, but Spencer himself has stayed single, not particularly wanting a romance. Well, until he meets Grace when they arrive in Australia for yet another summer.

Or, well, perhaps it isn't so much Grace as it is Josslyn running into Peter who will be graduating this year. He hates watching her reconnect with him as if they're thirteen and fifteen, again. He ends up running into Grace when he has enough of watching Josslyn and Peter make out. He meets her farther down the beach and can't help but be immediately attracted to her. She's all long, sleek auburn hair and peaches and cream complexion in a black string bikini. And at fifteen, he's hormonal and attracted to this older girl who shows an interest in him.

When he's with Grace, whether they're having sex or just making out, he doesn't have to think of what Josslyn may be doing with Peter. He doesn't have to think of the unrequited feeling he has for his best friend, or how he feels like he's losing her.

 **Next Parts: Josslyn and Spencer get in a fight at the age of sixteen and the tradition stops for awhile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Young and Beautiful**

 **Part Two**

 **Age Sixteen**

They're sixteen when everything goes to hell in a hand basket. Neither one remember how it occured or why. But suddenly, they were screaming at each other. And Josslyn, firecracker that she was had hurried from the room in a flourish, slamming the door shut.

What hurt the most was how they'd screamed such ugly words of hate. Words that they didn't mean. That they could never mean. And suddenly, they stop speaking. For almost three years, they ignore each other. Their friends try and get them to talk again, but nothing works. They're both too hurt and too stubborn. Unwilling to admit when they're wrong.

 **Age Eighteen: Summer before college**

Josslyn sighed and laid in the sand, uncaring that she was getting it in her hair and on her new bikini. She couldn't believe that she'd be going to college in a month. Her parents had been proud, as had her brothers. She even recalled the tears that had come to her mother's eyes as she'd stated that she wanted to get into pediatrics. It just seemed right after what she and Jake Webber had been through. Suddenly, she heard a strangled gasp from above her and she fluttered her eyes open, blue eyes widening as she saw Spencer standing there. She sat up awkwardly, shaking the sand from her hair and getting to her feet. "Spencer." She breathed out nervously.

He stared at her, taking her in. Last he'd seen of her was the brief glance he'd gotten of her during graduation back in May. She looked just as pretty as he remembered, maybe even more so. His tongue felt thick in his mouth and a lump was forming in his throat, tears that he blinked quickly away stinging his eyes.

"Um...wha-what are you doing here?" Josslyn asked, swallowing hard, eyes huge, twirling a strand of wet hair with her finger.

Spencer shook his head and replied. "My father decided to bring me to congratulate me on graduating." His voice is hoarse and rough even to his own ears.

"Oh." She echoed, fidgeting a bit. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip nervously, drawing blood. She didn't want to admit how much she'd missed him. "It's great to see you." She relented, breathing out the sentence.

He gave her a smile that showed the dimples in his cheeks. "It's good to see you, too." He told her genuinely, wanting to embrace her. "So did you get accepted into a college?"

Josslyn nodded. "NYU." She answered. "I'm going to study pediatrics."

Spencer beamed at that. "That's great!" He exclaimed. "I know that you always wanted to study it because of what happened when you were little."

She lowered her head shyly, blushing. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "I'm not going to college. At least not yet." He answered. "I asked your brother, Michael if I could help him with ELQ to make up for what my dad did eight years ago."

Josslyn flipped back her hair and smiled. "That's really great, Spence. You always were better than the rest of the Cassadines." Her voice was wistful as she said it and she found herself wishing she could go back in time and be there with him. They should've never been apart. "You know what's sad? I don't even know what our fight before we stopped talking was about."

Spencer nodded sadly. "Me neither." He uttered quietly. Stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop himself from touching her hair or embracing her like he so wanted to.

It seemed as if he didn't have to worry about that, however because within moments, his arms were filled with a sobbing Josslyn. Her arms were around his neck and her flowing, wet hair tickled his nose. He could smell the ocean on her but underneath, the sent of the strawberry shampoo and mint body wash she had always loved. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close, burying his head into her shoulder.

"I've missed you so much, Spence." She said, voice muffled in his bare shoulder. She hugs him to her tighter, unwilling to let him go now that they're finally back in each other's lives.

He smiles and pulls away slightly to look at her, taking in her big, wet blue eyes and quivering mouth. He leans into press a kiss to her cheek, before he embraced her again.

* * *

Josslyn laughed brightly as she pulled Spencer by the hand into her father's beach house. She slipped off her flip flops on the porch as Spencer did the same, dragging her friend into the kitchen where her mother sat on the counter, laughing as she spoke with Jacks. Morgan and Michael were at the kitchen table smiles on their faces as they spoke quietly, Sabrina leaning into Michael as her hand pressed against her rounded belly.

"Hey mom, daddy!" She chirped, tossing her hair over a shoulder and fluttering her lashes. "Can Spencer stay with us? At least for dinner? I ran into him on the beach and we reconnected."

Carly looked at her daughter in shock and turned her head to look at the boy in question, noting how her daughter had his arm linked with her own. "I'm fine with it as long as your father is. " She answered and looked toward Jacks.

Jack gave a grin and nodded, glad to see his little girl so happy. "Of course. Spencer is always welcome here, Josslyn. You know that."

Jossly grinned widely and ran over to embrace her parents thankfully, kissing them each on the cheek before hurrying upstairs to take a shower to rinse off the sand.

"It's good to see you again, Spencer. Michael told us that you're going to work for him." Jacks said, taking a sip of his red wine.

Spencer nodded in reply and went to take a seat beside Morgan. "Yeah. I figured it would be a good idea. I'm going to take a year or two off from college, try and figure out what I want to do with my life. Josslyn told me that she wants to be a pediatric doctor."

Carly beams proudly at that. "We are really proud of her. It's great how what happened to her made her want to help others." She replied. "It really is good to see you again though, Spencer. It seemed so wrong when Josslyn would invite her friends over and you were never there."

"Yeah, this is the happiest I've seen my sister in awhile." Morgan added, staring at Spencer intently.

Spencer squirmed under the gaze, unsure of what it meant. "I've missed feeling like I'm a part of the family. I'm really glad that Josslyn and I made up. I've felt lost without her." He confessed, staring down at his bare feet.


End file.
